Zak and Zero's adventures
by zinen
Summary: im back, and now i will rewrite my lilbros storys into good ones!
1. Chapter 1

Hi!!! I know I have a bad rep but it was my lilbro who made all that, I just supplied the ppl and basic story

This will be my remake of his 4th story (not "the new dog" "the REALLY new dog" or any of the JSRF stuff from zero at tom (my friend)

So with that I start my story like I always do:

ENJOY…or not however you get more entertainment : ) (oh and if you don't like it suck it XD)

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Zak was looking in the mirror he was a dog, of course, green…hmmm he never saw another green dog in person… but anyway- he looked at his face, his eyes were a mix of gold and purple, the rest not ugly but nothing to crush on, normal, but that got less so as you looked down, on his chest a purple circle a reminder of how he lost his legs but he shook that off, his legs were gone so all he had left were robotic legs a decoration of purple pant on the sides and knees then gold and green sneakers, under his jeans of course! he turned to revel twin tails, just like that famous "tails" dude, zak sighed he was tired of people asking him if they were related and they weren't- as far as he knew, but he never knew his parents who were forced to throw him out because of his tails, so the gods knew he did not, oh well

"ZZZAAAAA-AAAKKKK!!" He cringed to hear jack's voce, not because it was jack's just he hated being interrupted

"Zak! Come on! QUICK!!!"

He ran out to see Jack, a purple demon that he found on the side of the road. twelve years old now three years younger than Zak

"What?"

"theyrrrrrrr hhhhhhheeeeerrrrrrre" he said in a creepy voce.

Zak heard the door get kicked in…

Zero

"Idiot!!" Alex

"Idiot!!" ditto

"haywassupbro!!!!" said Zero, obviously SOMEONE (looks side to side) gave him coffe

"wasssssuuupp!!" ditto said

"WWWAAASSSSSSUUPPP!!" zak replied

He looked at them

There was ditto the fox that's not his real name but he always repeats everyone so we have been calling him that no one can remember his real name. he is actually 27 years old but he looks six. he has green and black fur and generally a short temper . He like most guy's wore only shoes and gloves unlike every one else in the gang

Zero attom the mongoose, orange and…well you'd have to know him he wore a whit T shirt with green trim and often ripped up camo jeans.

And then Alex the echidna she was orange to, and had a "perky attitude" meaning she wasn't emo she always wears a skirt and sleeveless shirt, she is really pretty-

"nowwhatwegonnadohuhuhuh!!?!?"

"SHUT UP!" Alex yelled

"yes sir maim sir!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

What do ya think


	2. bitchez

All right I got some questions so:

Q- gods? Wtf?

Zak's gods are the god of madness and the god of change.

Q- you don't have bio's on your profile, how do I know what they are like?

Read, dumbass.

Q- how come you don't make sense some times?

Private jokes (like that one XD )

No more for now enjoy...or don't however you get more entertainment

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The gang were listening to the radio.

"chhehrrrrr-- YOU GOTTA MAKE A STATEMENT OF IN- scxxzeet- gives you hell-sssssss-- CAR WAX $299.0-----z-- like dis, like dat, like dis dis, like----- two suits two tokens in hand, got no respect cus---leerrr-- harder, better, faster, stronger,---nizit--- if the government-"

"AHHHH!!! CHANGE IT PLEASE!!!" Zero screamed.

"OF COURSE!" Zak said quoting a movie

"-----maybe im the one who is the PARANOID PSYCHO--- LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR!!!-- in one ear right out the other people talking sh-- but we're never bothered"

"No go back!" Zero said

"No!" said Zak and Alex simultaneously

"yes!" said Zero and ditto at the same time

They all looked at Jack, he rolled his eyes and changed it

"WE ARE MAKING DANCE CLUBS OUT OF YOU'RE CASTILE RIGHT NOW, WE TEARING UP YOUR PLANS, WE DON'T NEED ANY HISTORY LESSONS, MUSEUMS ARE MADE TO LIE, YOU'RE FOR THE PAST, WE'RE FOR THE FUTURE, WE MIGHT BE CHILDREN BUT WE'RE THE NATIONAL INTEREST LET'S GO!!!!!… YOU GOTTA MAKE A STATEMENT OF INTENT…

*************************************************************************************

All of them were going to the lake

Zak was on roller skates, ditto and Alex were on hover boards and Zero was running Jack had homework.

As they got there Alex and ditto packed the boards in their backpacks and Zak's feet changed back into shoes

"I sense a disturbance in the force." Zero said

"QUICK COVER YOUR NOSE!!" Zak yelled. And they did.

…Zero rolled his eyes

"Not my ass…"

" phuw."

Just then Zak and Zero's nemesis walked up:

A dark DARK purple fox with a black shirt with a skull on it and purposely ripped up jeans (Unlike Zero who just hasn't changed his pants in months.)

"what-"

"SEE YA BITCH!" Zak said as he took a running jump into the lake.

Zero and ditto looked at one another

"SEE YA BITCH!"

Alex rolled her eyes

"Bye sally" she said putting venom in 'sally'

" It's sam!" she yelled after her

_____________________________________________________________________________________

JET SET RADIO FUTURE FTW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I will be making a jet set radio future story soon

Oh and this story wont have a finally anytime soon it will basically go on till im gone

Plz review

.,

.

.

.

bitches


	3. Chapter 3

**REVIEW OR YOU WILL…. Have something BAD HAPPEN**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

"**ZAKZAKZAK!!!" jack yelled.**

"**What?"**

"**IWASINYOURROOMAND-"**

"**Whoa whoa whoa what?" jack took a deep breath.**

"**I was in your room-"**

'**JACK! I told you no-"**

"**I know I know I know, but you got to come see!"**

**They went into his room and under a empty TONGS box a non-Mobian boy puppy and a girl kitty.**

"**WHOA!! AWESOME!!" Zak said as he looked at the dog then he looked to the right.**

"**HISSS!" he…hissed as he backed away his finger's in the cross position.**

**The puppy walked up to Zak and yawned**

"**Come on lets get you some food." he said carrying the beagle up out of the cellar that was Zak's room and Jack followed with the cat Zak pulled out a open bag of dog food, Jack gave Zak a funny look.**

"**What? Are you really surprised?" after thinking about it he wasn't.**

"**now cat food…"**

*****************************************************************************************

"**ALEX!!!"**

**She opened the door**

"**It's eight P.M. wh-" She said before noticing the cat and dog "Who are these!?" She said in delight, she loved animals.**

"**We don't know."**

*****************************************************************************************

**They were sitting at the table the dog sitting on Zak's lap, the cat and Lou the tomcat were happily munching on cat chow.**

"**What will you name them?"**

"**Coops for the dog." Zak said.**

"**And Jen the cat."**

**Both barked/meowed to their name.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Yes coopslive I'm naming him after you**

**And yes Jen that's-not-Jenny-or-Jennifer I'm using YOU'ER name (XD)**

**Also every three chapters I will post something for my friends(sssssssss) at the bottom here )hear( lol you should read this to!**

**THANKES TO**

**Barney the dinosaur: your song backwards summon the devil but forewords is sill more evil.**

**ZAERO ATTOM ^$%99pts: for being a awesome dumbass JSRF DUDE!**

**SSSHHHHHHIIIIII- guy: for yelling SSSSSHHHHHIII- right before something big. SSSHHHHIIIIII indeed.**

**My lilbro; for making me look like a ass crack, fuck you to bro, fuck you to.**

**Shelby: HAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA**

**That guy with the glasses: for revolutionizing comedy.**

**Kenyade: for revolutionizing comedy**

**Adriana the Dark Vixen: for using my oc and making him cool!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**bitchez**


	4. 2012

Sorry I'm taking so long I work on a shared comp and I have the shortest turn : ( and I spend most of my time on it playing Evil genius its cooly-o

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Zak was walking to school ironically enough it was on a street named HEL when he saw Blaze, who he became friends with when he was eleven, sadly he never could meet her famous friends.

"Hi!" he said catching up to her

"oh, um, hi!" she said obviously in the middle of a conversation with someone he failed to notice

" Did you do that?" she said pointing to a sign on the school name sign making it say

__________________________WELCOME TO HELL!_______________________________________

Zak had a huge grin on his face

"I only MADE the sign!" Zero ran up and gave Zak a high-five

"Did you do that!?" he said

"Well I made the sign…"

ditto came out from behind the sign

*************************************************************************************

"LUNCH TIME!!!" Zak yelled going light speed out of the class once they all got to the cafeteria they saw Uncle Ted run by with his plasma rifle and yapyap run with him laughing madly

"HEY GET OUT OF HERE GOT-DAMNIT THIS ISN'T HALO!!!"

"So anyway" Zero said as they were seated "who is your new friend?" he asked Blaze looking at the girl she was talking to at the beginning of the day, a blue fox in a gray tee-shirt and cargo jeans.

"First why is ditto here?" Blaze asked

"They think I'm a kid…" he mumbled

"BWAHAHAHHAAHHHHAAA!!" Jack laughed "AGAIN?!"

"yes again…" he mumbled

"…Well this is Nina." Blaze introduced "Nina this is Zak, Zero, ditto, and Jake."

"JACK!" Jack said correcting Blaze

"Not the way you told me." she said, for Jack was nervous when he first saw her and said Jake instead of Jack

"shudup…"

___________________________________________________________________________________

See ya in 2012!

bitches


End file.
